


Maluma Meet's his (end) biggest fan

by AxelGrey1



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Hard vore, M/M, Trophy Keeping, Vore, cook vore, foot cannibalism, human trophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: -_-Cannibalism warning. Graphic Cannibalism within-_-Maluma is sent to a house by his agent expecting to be told he's let go after the minimal success in recent times but comes face to face with a man wanting to cook and eat him or use him as a sex toy after eating parts of him...





	Maluma Meet's his (end) biggest fan

As the Colombian singer came to he groaned. He took in his surroundings and rubbed at the sore spot at his neck. He was in a car he thought was what his agent had called for him but turned out it probably wasn’t…unless his agent was really going the extra weird mile to get him going places. He was out cold in seconds after the needle was jammed into his neck by the ‘security’ guy sitting next to him.

He looked around and went to move as his eyes started to regain sight but found he was held firmly in place. He closed his eyes hard once or twice to clear them before seeing his ankles locked into a set of stocks and saw his wrists bound to the large metal table he was on. Was this a kitchen? Fuck was his agent going to tickle him? He’d heard tell recently that the people he signed with got quite kinky with their artists if they were underperforming like his recent album had and some just disappear from the industry and the general public eye.

He went to call out for his agent by name but as he opened his mouth, taking a breath, he saw a hand whip around and shove a ball gag into his mouth and it was strapped in quickly and tight. He muttered loudly around it but when he went to tug hard at one of his hand binds, frustrated now, he heard the sound of metal on metal then saw a glint before feeling something slice through his ankles. A dull, heavy thud sounded in a bucket below that caught his feet and while he was still in shock he felt white-hot heat as flames cauterized the cuts. Maluma screamed around the gag but seemed to be ignored as he watched a man pick up his two severed feet, inspecting them as the bucket holding them were under his arm.

“These are pretty meaty, soft like you were taking care of them intentionally to be enjoyed. Thank you, Madonna…” He smirked, dropping the foot he’d been holding into the bucket again. “Thank you again for these…I’ve loved making money off you but signed you hoping to get these before they got bad. I’m glad you declined while your meat is in your prime.” He winked, walking over to stand beside Maluma, the shallow bucket with his feet in view. The singer stared at them dumbfounded but felt the tear streaks cooling in the cold air of the kitchen as he did. He couldn’t put it together but was shocked as a two-pronged grill fork pierced the soft meat of his sole and taken to the side where it was dipped in a chipotle smelling sauce. He watched as his foot was dunked multiple times before having a few slits cut around it and dunked into the sauce again. Like they were just steaks bought at the store the guy just slapped it onto a stove grill. It sizzled and popped, the foot seeming to dance without the body attached. He whimpered as he watched it cook and the other foot was added a moment later. His tan feet gaining a slightly reddish-brown from the sauce.

Maluma couldn’t tear his eyes away no matter how much he cried in pain. The look of his two gorgeous feet cooking up as he could only watch and struggle was giving him some sort of intense feeling. How would he get out of this? Could he? What would happen to him?

After a few minutes, a beautiful smell permeated the room as the guy pulled both feet off the grill and onto a plate with a bed of rice. The chef came over, pulling a stool up to sit beside Maluma. With a knife and fork, the man pierced the crisped skin and cut away a thin slice of his heel, the thickness of a cracker, folding it in half on the fork and scooping up some rice with it. Making eye contact the man wrapped his lips around the fork, sliding the meat and rice off it as he pulled. He chewed and groaned like a patron for some swanky restaurant trying some expensive steak for the first time. The chef’s eyes rolled back in his head as he chewed and swallowed.

“You simply must try this…” He muttered, cutting another thin slice of the heel and pulling the ball gag, the elasticity not giving much away but the man shoved the slice of Maluma’s own heel into his mouth. “Chew…” he muttered. If you’re a good boy I’ll mount you in the wall to be my living sex toy. If you disobey continuously I’ll just remove your head and mount it in the trophy room. Your choice.” He shrugged, going back to cut off the big toe and popping it in his mouth to chew as he waited.

A moment later Maluma chewed, the taste of his cooked heel meat hitting his tastebuds and causing him to groan low and quiet before swallowing. Damn…this guy wasn’t wrong…he was delicious.He watched the guy clean his plate before removing his ball gag. Maluma didn’t cry out, didn’t do anything except stretch his jaw out. As he did that the man placed a few smaller toes into his mouth and Maluma stared him down a moment before chewing on them. They were like meaty grapes, popping and bursting with flavor. He groaned louder this time as his own meat and juices exploded on his tongue. It was fantastic but the chef seemed to agree. He watched the man take a large knife and saw it glow with heat before he brought it down hard, cutting and simultaneously cauterizing his arms off followed by his legs from the knee down. Maluma screamed as he was now just a torso and head with thigh stumps. The limbs were tossed into the large bucket of sauce before he felt himself get dragged off the table by his long hair held in a bun.

“Let’s get you set up now.” The man hummed, bringing Maluma into a room with a hole in the wall. He was set in, his head hanging out with his chest then his ass was positioned so his hole was readily available. When the wall locked in around him so he was in place to be fucked and toyed with whenever the man pleased Maluma looked around. Justin Timberlake’s head was mounted on the wall, face frozen in shock. He was accompanied by Shawn Mendes, Justin Bieber, Drake, Adam Levine, and two of the Jonas Brothers. Maluma looked around for Joe who was pulled out of the wall across from him looking absolutely wrecked. The man who just mounted him in the wall went over and released Joe but dragged him off. Maluma could hear Joe begging for mercy before a thud and silence. Moments later Maluma smelled the now telltale smell of human meat cooking and was not entirely surprised when the chef came around the corner, Joe’s disembodied head being fucked through the throat hole. After he came the guy rinsed Joe’s throat out and mounted him next to his brothers.

“Don’t worry, my delicious Maluma…It’s going to be at least a week of you being my toy before Mister Harry Styles comes around for dinner…you have some time left…”


End file.
